supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Gray Fox
Gray Fox (グレイ・フォックス''' Gurei Fokkusu''), el Cyborg Ninja (サイボーグ忍者''' Saibōgu Ninja'') de nombre "real" Frank Jaeger, es un ayudante en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. El pertenece a la [[Metal Gear (universo)|serie Metal Gear]], al igual que Solid Snake. Este ayudante es un cyborg ninja que por un accidente que sufrió se le debió reconstruir el exoesqueleto en base a partes mecánicas. Perfil [[Archivo:Gray Fox en Metal Gear.jpg|left|thumb|150px|Art de Gray Fox en Metal Gear Solid.]]Gray Fox aparece por primera vez en Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake. Nació a principios de los años 50, y comenzó a trabajar como soldado en la Guerra de Independencia de Mozambique, en esa época, él fue conocido por su táctica de atacar como un niño inocente, al hacer esto los soldados enemigos bajaban la guardia y así Gray Fox los mataba. Luego de unos años estuvo en un centro de recuperación dado los traumas que tuvo en la guerra. Más tarde, Gray Fox fue incluido en un proyecto de la CIA que lo convirtió en un asesino sin piedad por los enemigos. Durante su estancia en la CIA, Fox fue sometido a numerosas torturas para reajustar su mente, causándole serios problemas en su estado mental. Más adelante, Gray Fox logró entrar al FOXHOUND al hacer una alianza con Big Boss y, en una de sus misiones, fue salvado por Snake. Luego de la supuesta muerte de Big Boss, formó un propio equipo y ayudó a Snake mandándole mensajes anónimos. Sin embargo, la relación entre ambos no mejoró y en un combate entre los dos, Gray Fox queda moribundo. Dicho combate no significó el fin de Gray Fox, pues fue rescatado por un médico que lo convirtió en un cyborg con más fuerza y habilidades. El último combate Fox se dio durante un incidente en la Isla Shadow Moses donde se alió con Snake en la lucha contra Metal Gear REX, dicho combate acabó con la vida de Gray Fox. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl thumb|right|Gray Fox atacando a [[Fox (SSBB)|Fox.]]Al aparecer, Gray Fox susurrará "Make me feel alive again!" ("¡Hazme sentir vivo de nuevo!"), y empezará a moverse por todo el escenario persiguiendo a los oponentes de quien lo invocó. Si los alcanza, empezará a darles múltiples espadazos a una alta velocidad. A diferencia de otros ayudantes con espada, como Lyn o Samurai Goroh, los espadazos de Gray Fox reflejan proyectiles. Si este personaje se cae del escenario reaparecera. Descripción del trofeo Español :Gray Fox right|90px :Este soldado enigmático, de gran destreza en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y equipado con un camuflaje óptico, dice llamarse "Garganta Profunda" y ha dedicado toda su vida a combatir a Snake. Sin embargo, por un golpe del destino acaba defendiendo a su más acerrimo rival de Metal Gear REX. Hace mucho tiempo, Gray Fox luchó contra Snake en Zanzibar. :*''Metal Gear'' :*''GCN: Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes'' Inglés :Gray Fox :An enigmatic soldier with great physical and combat skills. Calling himself "Deepthroat" and equipped with an enhanced environmental camouflage suit, he dedicated his life to fighting Snake. In a twist of fate, Gray Fox ends up protecting his sworn rival from Metal Gear REX. Long ago, Gray Fox fought Snake in Zanzibarland. :*''Metal Gear'' :*''GCN: Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes'' Pegatina Smash Bros Ultimate Gray Fox fue confirmado como ayudante en el nintendo Direct del 8 de Julio. Sigue teniendo la misma función. Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Ayudantes de Super Smash Bros. Brawl